


talk in colors (moonlight boy)

by soonhans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, chiché? perhaps, does shua ever sleep????, jealous!shua, please the gays want answers, same, side soonwoo and gyuhao because fuck you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhans/pseuds/soonhans
Summary: he just wants someone to share his moonlight with.





	1. shua

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here and im actually very proud of my writing in this but Please Don’t Hate Me If It’s Bad because we know carol
> 
> enjoy my shit

joshua was always scolded for staying up late as a child. truthfully, it wasn’t his fault. the routine of him getting the bare minimum of rest didn’t just appear one day. it was childhood dreams that caused this— let me explain.

 

 

the chilling wind that blew past the thin, faded peach curtains that framed the bay window that joshua was cozied up in made the young boy shiver briefly. he was nearly ten now, which is too old for his single mother who may care for her son a bit excessively. this was his favorite spot to be— the pastel and white window seat that was just small enough to fit in his tiny bedroom. frankly, it didn’t match the rest of his room all that well. the pale orange, almost rosy shade of the cushions that provided comfort in the glass-paned alcove were a sight clash with the deep purple shelves that joshua had insisted on buying when he was seven. purple was his favorite color. was. now his favorite color is the hue that surrounds him in his happy place— the salmon color that has been described possibly too many times at this point.

when he excitedly announced to his mother that his favorite color had changed (i know, big news), she of course had to ask why— he was so ecstatic about that shelf a few years back, let me tell you. his only explanation was that there were roses and buttercup flowers of the same pigment that grew outside of the thin glass, a story or two down. joshua had always admired those flowers that would bloom every spring. but then he watched them die in the winter too, which explains his hatred for the season. 

this lead to the new color scheme for a singular walk of his room.

the boy stared out to the outside world while still sitting comfortably in the bay window, wrapped up in all kinds of fluffy blankets to more cushiony sheets. sometimes he would think about how the only thing keeping him inside was a simple glass barrier. he never really thought about it much before his old friend would always bring up the fact that he could fall. joshua was afraid of falling.

it was reaching four in the morning, but joshua continued to watch and stare— observe, if you will.  
and yes, he was only nine, but this didn’t stop him from his watching, staring, observation. at night, or rather the morning, he adored one thing more than anything else— the moon. it was his favorite thing to observe, yet watch might be a better word in this case. he loved the moon, truly. he loved the way that it would still bring light, even though night is supposed to be dark, as far as the little boy knew. the moonlight was his favorite part about that big crescent up in the sky. he loved how it would shine on his face while he observed— yes, observed the moon. but he wished that he could see what it looked like on another person. his imagination says that it’s ethereal.

even as a sweet, generous, outgoing-yet-introverted little boy, joshua didn’t have many friends. the one “old friend” that was mentioned earlier moved away back to his home country after only staying in seoul for three and a half months— joshua was eight. but now, he doesn’t have anyone except for his extremely loving but also overworked mom.

all he wants is to share his moonlight with someone.

so here he sits— a nine-year-old who has a particular liking in flowers and the moon staring up hopefully at that second valuable mentioned, hoping for a moonlight boy.

 

 

now, the twenty-three-year-old joshua stares hopelessly out the regular window of his own apartment— a contrast indeed. yet, it’s still very early in the morning— 4:29 am. he still loved the moon, possibly even more than the little naive boy that he used to be. and still, he’s looking for someone to share his moonlight with, even if it isn’t as pretty shining through a common old window instead of the bay window from his childhood. he just wants someone else.

not many more people have come into his life. of course, there were high school buddies and a few college friends that he still keeps in touch with, probably only because he graduated college less than a year ago. he hasn’t grown close to any of his co-workers at the local café that he works at, except for the new employee who you can’t really help but like. are they friends? no. acquaintances? i suppose. the boy’s name is soonyoung, and joshua knows more about him than he does about himself. he just likes to talk a lot, which isn’t a bad thing— joshua ikes to listen anyway. he likes to observe.

soonyoung is very interesting, much more interesting than joshua could ever be, in his opinion. he has a passion for dancing but also enjoys singing, his best friend from high school is a famous producer, and one time he accidentally bought a kitten even though he’s deathly allergic— the latter has decided not to ask how. he has a boyfriend named wonwoo who likes to read, but soonyoung has a very small attention span so he can’t read a book to save his life, which lead to the routine of watching the movie adaptation of books wonwoo has read together afterward instead. this does require an attention span longer than two minutes, but soonyoung explained that if you get even the slightest bit angry at one character, then you’ll be hooked in a film. it works every time.

still, joshua sat peacefully. he was content with what he had at this point in time, but he’d still like to hope. he’d hope.


	2. half full/half empty

the café was practically empty. no customers had entered in at least fifteen minutes, three employees had left early, and only three people were actually there— joshua, soonyoung, and one of the newest workers, chan. chan was younger than the two others, but had a similar personality to soonyoung. they got along well. joshua wasn’t close with him, but he was closer to him than all of the other workers, except for soonyoung, of course. none of them were talking, surprisingly. you would think that soonyoung and chan would be chatting about dance or fighting over the best twice song by now, but no. overplayed pop songs sounded through the many small speakers that scattered throughout the sitting area, which almost made the silent atmosphere more awkward.

joshua sighed as he stared out the large windows and watched the people walking by, not bothering to look around at their surroundings. everyone just seemed so out of it. but this is normal in this day of age. “do you think you could turn down the music a bit?”

soonyoung briefly nodded and walking back into the extra back room while chan mumbled something about a red velvet song just started and pouted. chan followed, joshua assumed that they would stay back there until they hear a customer come in. he decides to make himself an iced coffee for the time being— he’ll just “forget” to pay. one of the only things that he ever complains about, pertaining is job, is that he doesn’t get an employee discount. that might be the only topic that comes up when he has a conversation with the workers that aren’t soonyoung or chan. it’s not like anyone actually wants to pay for their stuff, come on now.

when he finished up his coffee, he sat down at one of the artificial wood tables. these tables are awfully ugly, he thought, examining the odd light brown color. the tables weren’t actually that ugly, it’s just that they didn’t completely match the whole aesthetic of the shop— also he just likes the color peach better, but i don’t think they make peach tables.

he gingerly picked up his iced coffee and took a small sip before setting it back down onto the table. just then, a seemingly extremely excited soonyoung rushed back into the front of the shop, sliding around on the floor as he entered. he quickly approached joshua and sat down in the chair that was parallel to him. “wonwoo is having a show tonight with his friend, you wanna come?” he smiled brightly as he asked the question, his head tilted to the left as he leaned back slightly in his seat. the latter smiled oddly, but followed it with a nod and agreed, though his response was dull. soonyoung’s smile grew even bigger and he clapped his hands a few times too. joshua couldn’t help but grin back.. “i’m sorry for not telling you about it earlier,” he paused for a second to clear his throat, “chan cancelled last minute and i know it’s my boyfriend but i feel inclined to bring another person.” he emphasized the youngest’s name (loudly, too) when he spoke it, causing the named boy to enter in urgency.

“did i hear my-” he was quickly cut-off.

“no you didn’t you heard nothing.” chan narrowed his eyes at soonyoung, but trying to be intimidating was too difficult for him.

chan sighed, “it’s your turn in monopoly anyways.”

joshua was now left alone-- again. on the bright side, his shift was ending soon and he would get to walk home. there was a local floristry on his was home that he would stop at from time to time, and he surely didn’t have the money to buy even the cheapest of the options but yet he still visited. it was just too pretty to not.

the sun had almost completely set and the only light coming into the coffee shop was the obnoxious neon fast food and convenience store signs and the little amount of moonlight that was in the sky. plus, only two lights were on in the shop-- joshua had turned most of them off, which is normal on a day like this. days that he would begin to clean up early and make himself whatever drink he wanted that day, to only drink it halfway. before chan came, soonyoung would always debate with joshua if his drink was half full or half empty-- the owner of the drink believed that it was half empty. and his opinion had never changed, nor will it ever.

 

 

“that’s clearly half full. i don’t know how many drugs you had to take to think that it was half empty but…. actually i don’t know what to say next but it’s half full!” soonyoung lectured joshua from the opposite side of the imitation marble counter, pointing at joshua’s half-- empty iced coffee.

the older boy cracked a small smile and shook his head before responding. “that just.. doesn’t make sense though.”

soonyoung threw his hands up in the air, “yes it does!” joshua burst out into laughter-- he hadn’t seen his co-worker ever get so angry before, especially over a drink. the latter ignored the laughter, “i’m telling you, look at that! half. full.” 

“so what if,” joshua paused to take a sip of the liquid, making sure that a good portion of it was now gone, “i drank three-fourths of this coffee, then what would it be?”

“one-fourth full.” soonyoung smirked as he swiped the drink off of the counter and tried some of it for himself, but ended up finishing it.

“what the hell!” he tried to yell at the younger, but somehow all he could do was laugh as he ran away with the empty plastic cup, which he didn’t even realize was empty.

 

the atmosphere that came into the cafe at this time was joshua’s favorite. it was always peaceful-- you could see the tiny dust in the air due to the correct amount of eerie lighting, less and less cars began to drive by (which also lead to less customers, which probably isn’t what he should be hoping for but he didn’t bother to change his thought process), and the moon started to come out. that in particular doesn’t always affect the shop itself, but he still looked forward to it.

if he could see the moon, he was content. it was the one thing that he thought he could bring him peace. and flowers too, of course, yet it depends on the color. colors could also be added onto the list, but he decides to keep that a secret for whatever reason. people normally think he doesn’t like anything that isn’t the moon, because most don’t know about his love for flowers. only soonyoung does-- and his mom.

people also seem to believe that joshua hates the sun, which was the opposite of true until all of the assumptions influenced reality, however that works. he only likes it’s warmth, everything else about it is bad. that’s the one other debate topic that he could go on for hours about. the debate would be with soonyoung, of course. only soonyoung would listen to his long rants about the moon or his childhood.

 

the sidewalks were empty as joshua walked home. the air was cool and crisp, and it was so silent that you could almost hear the quiet wisps of it blowing around. he cursed himself for not bringing a coat or any type of sweatshirt, for that matter. the floristry wasn’t open, surprisingly, but the only two workers were still present. it’s as if they never leave. the only indicator if the store was ever open or closed was the old reversible we’re closed sign that hung on the door.

he always speculated that the two owners were dating, but again, he didn’t like to assume. maybe he just thought that to compensate for his own love life, if that even makes sense.


End file.
